


Coconut Cupcakes

by betheflame



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartenders, Birthday, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of Pepper/Rhodey, Mutual Pining, hbdtony2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony's birthday goes by unnoticed, so he decides to pop into his favorite bar to see his favorite bartender and hopes that will cheer him up.Spoiler: It does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738231
Comments: 27
Kudos: 533
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Tony's Birthday Party (PotsCast)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's Birthday Party Prompt #2 - “But I’m allergic to coconut” requested by anon with no ship, so I chose WinterIron. 
> 
> StarkBucks Bingo card B2: Bartender  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo card B1: Bucky/Tony

Tony was _tired_. He’d been on his feet all day, doing a long stockholder presentation, then a quick snip down to R&D to make sure that the plastic they were developing for the new playground equipment up in Harlem was actually indestructible by rambunctious elementary aged children, and finally a networking meet and greet for investors. Starting a company right out of grad school had seemed genius at the time - he wasn’t allowed to work at SI until he’d had three other jobs, he was loath to work under his father, and Pepper’s vision of play spaces in urban areas had caught his attention.

But now… Tony was tired. Potts Playgrounds was pretty successful, all things considered. They had about fifteen employees and cleared about $5m in revenue each year, so he was small enough that no one bothered them, but large enough that he could get some creative things done. A lot of days he was energized by that, but he woke up that morning and realized that he was turning 25 and the only people who had any idea were Pepper and Rhodey.

Who were on vacation.

Together.

And if that wasn’t a mindfuck...

He ran his hand over his face and checked his watch. 7:30, he noted. _I should probably eat something and all that’s at the apartment is something that once was cheese and might now be a science experiment. American Whiskey it is._

He ordered an Uber to head to his favorite bar and hoped against all hope that his favorite bartender was on shift. It would be nice to celebrate his birthday with someone, even if that someone didn’t know the significance of the day. When he pulled open the heavy wooden door to the bar, he was delighted to see James behind the counter - manbun delightfully askew, and generally looking like he walked out of one of Tony’s fantasies like he always did.

They’d never stood next to each other without the bar in between them, but Tony figured James was a little taller than he was, and maybe a few years older. He was a professional piano player who tended bar to make ends meet and their first conversation had been when Tony had noticed James scribbling on some papers.

_“Is that Dvořák 33?” Tony blurted, thankful he finally had an excuse to talk to Hot Bartender._

_Hot Bartender raised an eyebrow. “You know piano scores?”_

_Tony nodded. “Been playing my whole life.”_

_“Hobby or how you earn a living?”_

_“Hobby,” Tony replied easily. “I get antsy only using my fingers to press keys.”_

_The look that came from the other man’s eyes made Tony realize the double entendre had been noted and perhaps even accepted._

_“You must be a pretty good hobbyist to recognize obscure concertos, though,” Hot Bartender said with a flirty rumble in his voice that went straight to Tony’s dick._

_“Eidetic memory,” Tony shrugged._

_“Handy,” Hot Bartender replied and then stuck out his hand. “I’m James.”_

_“Tony.”_

The bar’s uniform of well worn jeans and waistcoats over button down shirts only fueled Tony’s libido, but he’d never made a move. Pepper was mystified by Tony’t reluctance, but it wasn’t worth the risk to Tony. The bar had become one of the few places he could feel himself and ignore the pressures of work or family and he was loathe to risk that just to see how James tasted.

But the temptation was - admittedly - strong to say ‘fuck it’ and ask to blow James in the supply closet.

Especially when James’ face lit up at the very sight of Tony and Tony knew he didn’t do that for any other customers. Tony had noticed. He’d taken notes. He knew he was special, he just assumed it was because he never left below a 30% tip.

“Tony!” James called as soon as Tony entered. “Gotcha a seat at the end, mate, so you can watch the game.”

It was early in the baseball season, but James’ Indians were already embarrassing themselves and so were Tony’s Mets.

“Mate?” Tony raised an eyebrow as he slid into “his” seat, ignoring the warmth in his gut that he had “a seat” and that James saved it for him, even when James didn’t know if Tony was coming or not.

James shrugged with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled Tony’s usual whiskey from the shelf and poured two fingers over an ice cube. “Thor was in here again for a while over the weekend. I guess it rubbed off.”

The bar’s owner was a Norwegian businessman who spent most of his year in Australia. His accent was hard to place and his idioms were mixed, but Thor Odinson knew how to throw a party and take care of his employees and Tony had nothing but respect for the man.

“You shoulda been here,” James said. “Reminded me that I need to get your number in case we’re doing something fun.”

 _He wants my number. Be cool._ “I was in the lab all weekend, but yeah. I can give you my number.”

The smile on James’ face was shy but pleased, and Tony let his eyes linger there a little longer than he normally allowed himself. Tony rattled off his cell, the private line that only about seven people had but he wasn’t going to tell James that.

They settled into their normal banter, as one drink turned into two drinks and an order of deviled eggs and then four drinks and a burger. James’ coworkers - who Tony knew well at that point - kept coming by Tony’s seat and lingering a little longer than normal. Natasha pointedly asked him a few times if he wanted dessert, and Steve kept sending James to serve Tony even when Steve was free.

Something weird is happening. Tony checked his watch and noted that it was 10. The bar had increasingly gotten louder and more crowded and he wasn’t in the mood to be an extrovert tonight. He signaled to Steve to see if he could settle his tab and Steve’s jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. The blonde man nearly stomped out from behind the bar and down into the kitchen. Something really weird is happening.

Even over the sounds of Bastille singing about if anything had changed at all, Tony could hear a roar of _JUST USE YOUR WORDS YOU UNBELIEVABLE COWARD._

“Yikes,” he said to Natasha, who had appeared in front of him and was drumming her fingers on the bartop. “Someone is in trouble.”

“James is on our last nerve,” she muttered enigmatically before moving down the bar to pull a pint of Newcastle.

“Yeah, really fucking weird,” Tony muttered to himself and finished his Green Spot. He reached for his wallet to be prepared to pay when he felt someone’s presence at his back. He was about to turn when a plate with a small cupcake covered in coconut cream frosting and a lit birthday candle was placed in front of him.

“Happy Birthday, Tony,” James said softly in his ear and chills ran down Tony’s spine.

He turned slightly to the right to see James leaning against the bar and looking at him intently. “How did you know?”

“That time I carded you?”

“That was eleven months ago!”

“I got a good memory,” James blushed.

Tony didn’t know what to do with anything that was happening at that moment, but did know one thing. He took hold of the cupcake and scooped the icing off before unwrapping it and taking a bite of the cake. James looked confused.

“I’m allergic to coconut,” Tony explained once he had swallowed.

James went beet red and started stammering an apology. Tony shook his head and leaned in close to James’ ear, deciding on the spot to take a shot on solving the puzzle that had been happening all evening. “I doubt I’m allergic to you.”

Tony felt James’ breath hot on his neck when he whispered back, “you better not be.”

Tony pulled back just far enough to look into James’ eyes. “When does your shift end?”

“I’m not actually scheduled tonight,” James confessed. “I’m here in case you came in and Steve just threatened to fire me if I didn't make a move tonight.”

“The cupcake is the best game you got?” Tony flirted slightly. He’d had enough food to soak in the alcohol, so he was just on the braver side of sober instead of tipsy.

“Oh, I got some tricks,” James said.

“Your place or mine?”

“I live on Steve’s couch.”

“Fantastic, my place it is.”

Tony started making moves to wave for his bill when James grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “It’s on the house, handsome. Happy birthday from all of us.”

“Yours is the only dick I’m sucking, though,” Tony replied with mirth in his voice.

“Better get an Uber then, because I’ve wanted my hands on your ass for eleven months.”

“On or in?”

“Yes,” James breathed, kissing Tony once more.

* * *

The next morning, Tony rolled over in bed and nuzzled himself into James once more. Sleep had been fleeting, but his birthday had been thoroughly celebrated.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Tony murmured and James made a small noise as he gathered Tony closer into his side.

“Bucky.”

“Guzuntight.”

James laughed. “You keep using all these nicknames and I already have one. Stevie and Nat call me Bucky.”

“Why? Don’t they like you?”

“Punk,” Bucky snorted. “Stevie and I are frat brothers. It’s my initiation name and it’s just kinda stuck. Now it’s what my family calls me.”

“If you’re sure?”

James hauled Tony so that he was laying on top of James’ prone form and drew him in for a long kiss. “Tony, I’m a broke piano player who’s an orchestra alternate on the best days and a bartender on the worst. I have no idea why you’d bother bringing me home, but you did, and I don’t plan on leaving.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Fuck, that came out really, really stalkery. I don’t have a secret murder shrine to you or anything, swear,” James laughed nervously and Tony took pity on him.

“Well, Buckaroo,” Tony grinned, “I have an annoying investor to swindle two million out of in about three hours but then my day is free. Are you playing or working tonight?”

“I’m on the lunch shift at the bar and then subbing in for a show down in the Village tonight,” Bucky responded. “The score is miserable, so I’m sure the show isn’t much better.”

“Yikes,” Tony winced. “Well, then I’ll skip the show but meet you after?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky grinned and kissed Tony again.

“Oh, and Buck?” Tony said, as he extracted himself to get ready.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely not allergic to you.”


	2. Art from HT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been accidentally sitting on this for a while - but look at the beautiful way that [ HT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/works) rendered Bucky and Tony in this silly little fic! AHHH I CANNOT WITH THE GREATNESS.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.  
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
